dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Biarra
|manga debut = "Universe Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins!!" |anime debut = "A State of Emergency! Failure to Reach Ten Members!" |Race = Android |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Team Universe 3 |FamConnect = }} is a warrior from Universe 3 and a member of Team Universe 3. Appearance Biarra is a giant android with red arms and legs. His head, torso, shoulder pads, wrists, hands, waist and feet are augmented. These parts are mostly blue with yellow and white accents. Personality Biarra seems to be calculative, and strategic. As shown when he, along with Catopesra, created and executed a somewhat elaborate plan to ambush Jiren. He is also shown to be a team-player as he saved his teammate Catopesra when he was repelled by Jiren's barrier. Biarra is shocked when Androids 17 and 18 crack his armor, likely due to having pride in it. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga Biarra is called upon by Mule, Eyre, and Camparri to compete in the Tournament of Power. During the Tournament, he fought Shantza and almost threw him out of the arena, however, Shantza reveals that he can naturally fly and saved himself. Shantza then flew away from him. During the struggle between Jiren, and Goku's Universe 7's Spirit Bomb, Viara was seen clashing with Saonel while standing next to Catopesra, who was fighting Pilina. Later on when the tournament was halfway done, and after Jiren defeated Hit, he and Catopesra plotted to ambush Jiren while he was in meditation. Biarra revealed himself to Top and Dyspo, and challenged them to a fight. This was just a ploy to distract the two members of Team Universe 11 however, and during their rushing assault at Viara he yelled at Catopesra to attack Jiren while he was unguarded, and in a state of meditation. Catopesra then tried to punch Jiren only to being repelled by his barrier. Top and Dyspo then confronted Biarra and Catopesra, and Top told Catopesra that he could not break Jiren's barrier because he did not have enough power. After this, Biarra ambushed Android 17 as he was rushing to help Android 18 in her battle against Ribrianne. Biarra quickly grabbed 17's head and smashed it in a part of the arena while he was holding the Android. However, he was defeated by 17, laying in a pile of rubble. After Universe 4 is erased, Biarra gathers alongside Team Universe 3 and engages Team Universe 7 in combat. Biarra breaks through a rock to ambush both Android 17 and 18 from behind. Viara lets 17 and 18 attack his armor without retaliating, as he thinks they will tire out(not knowing that they are Androids). 17 and 18 eventually cracks his armor after their intense onslaught, and he is knocked out of the arena by Android 18. After Anilaza is defeated, Biarra is erased alongside all of Universe 3. Biarra is later revived with his universe when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Power ;Manga Early in the tournament, Biarra attacks Magetta, staggering the Metalman. He is eliminated shortly after. ;Anime Biarra was modified in preparation for the Tournament of Power. His durability is exceptional and he is noted to have the greatest defensive capabilities of the warriors from his universe. He was able to toss Shantza. He was fast enough to catch Catopesra when the latter was knocked back by Jiren's barrier. He also wasn't phased at the possibility of facing Dyspo and Top at the same time if his plan with Catopesra went wrong. He was able to ambush, and hold Android 17 quite easily, but it was shown that 17 ultimately defeated Biarra. When his universe went on the attack, he was able to match both Android 17 and Android 18 in combat at the same time and withstand their Ki Blasts. Due to his very durable body, he tried to wait for his opponents to tire out, however he didn't know that Android 17 and 18 had limitless energy, and so the two were able to eventually break his body. He is then kicked out of the arena by Android 18. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Throw' - Viara throws his opponents. *'Tough Body' - Biarra has one of the toughest bodies in Universe 3. It is able to withstand large amounts of damage. However, it does have its limits, and if it sustains too much damage, the outer shell will crack open and explode, severely damaging Biarra. Voice Actors *Japanese: Tomomichi Nishimura *Funimation dub: Shawn Gann *Latin American Spanish dub: Eduardo Garza *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Paulo Porto *Polish dub: Tomasz Śliwiński Battles ;Manga *Biarra vs. Magetta ;Anime *Biarra vs. Shantza *Biarra vs. Saonel *Biarra and Catopesra vs. Jiren, Top, and Dyspo *Biarra vs. Android 17 *Biarra vs. Android 17 and Android 18 Trivia *His name may be a pun on . *His name could alternatively come from birra, the Italian word for beer. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Biarra Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 3 Characters Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Androids Category:Characters who have been Erased